


Dean The Martian Poster (SPN) - Art

by cybel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Challenge Art, Community: spn_cinema, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Photoshop Composite Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: This is a Photoshop composite of Dean inspired by a poster for the 2015 movieThe Martian.





	Dean The Martian Poster (SPN) - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alyndra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyndra/gifts).



> This somewhat ironic Supernatural reworking of my second entry in the 2017 Round 8 of the [SPN Cinema Challenge on LJ](http://spn-cinema.livejournal.com) is the result of alyndra asking if she could use my concept to accompany a story she wanted to write which was also based on the movie _The Martian_. My original SPN RPF version, putting Jensen in the role of the stranded astronaut, can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12858081/).
> 
> Should the image below disappear sometime in the future (yes, Photobucket, you have permanently traumatized me!), you can find it on Dreamwidth [here](https://cybel.dreamwidth.org/93095.html).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Martian, Starring Dean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921528) by [Alyndra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyndra/pseuds/Alyndra)




End file.
